The Legend of Spyro: Shadows of the Unseen
by Spyromaster64
Summary: As the darkness rises again, it'll take a lot more than just Spyro and Cynder's power to defeat the evil that plagues their world. PLEEEEAAASE! I NEED REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

It was already dark out. A young, teenaged dragon stood out on the cliff, staring to the ocean, it's eternal waves crashing against the solid rocks below. The dragon was about 15 in age, with crisp, golden horns that boasted a curved finish at their ends. His eyes were a mature green, the suggested color of nature itself. His claws were clean and sharp, and his bristly, thunder yellow scales shined in the shallow pool of moonlight. His earth green wings were strong and elegant, the yellow blood vessels that spanned across them barely visible, unlike with most dragons. Thin, golden, mostly-flattened back spikes were scarce, but they were the only ones there. His underbelly was a deep green, uncommon in most lightning dragons. His tail was long and stylish, with a sharp, knife-like green blade on the end. It was perfectly clear he was in good shape.

It was always calming for Volt to come here, especially at dusk. It unloaded the heavy thoughts off his brain, which he had been hauling around in his head all day, examining uncontrollably. His father's words were always in riddles. Echoing on and on, around and around, and in the end, after all his hard work, Volt had never found any answers. He was afraid that his father's last riddle was going to end the same way, and he wouldn't be able to ask him for hints anymore.

Ever since his father's passing, Volt's personality had changed dramatically. His once cheery self had become a quiet, uncaring individual. He hardly ate. He hardly slept. He hardly talked. Every day that went past just added weight to the mental burden he carried. He was being drained of his emotions, day by day.

He had almost lost himself in a whirlpool of grief that day. That horrible, horrible day. He had just been for a trip with some friends to Warfang. But as he got home, he expected to be welcomed and greatly embraced, and his mother would take him to the table by candlelight, where a scrumptious feast would be waiting for him, his family and his friends to start on. And just before they ate, his father would open with a brilliant joke that he would've spent days working on for Volt's return. A joke that would make even the dullest, most cold-hearted of dragons laugh. But no.

Volt sighed again. He just wished he knew what the joke was right now. Something to lighten his heart would be the best gift anyone could give him at this moment in time.

When Volt had gotten home that cold, dark day, he smiled as the door opened to his house. His grin vanished as almost his whole family was there, though they were all forlorn. Then he noticed his father wasn't with them. As they took him in, they said they had some bad news. Volt was eager to hear, being the kind-but-impatient type. Then it struck him like a stone into jelly.

Later that night, Volt had cried over his bed for hours on end. The rain slowly dripped down the window, as if a maiden from above was crying with him. He didn't stop until morning, but he wasn't tired. He was too upset to care anymore.

As Volt stared into the sea before him, he began to wonder if his father was looking down on him now. Would he be proud? Or concerned? Or would he be cracking some unthinkably good joke to Volt's grandmother, whom he'd lost many years ago?

Volt's imagination was, truthfully, wide, but at times like this, whenever he tried to spark it up, it would just falter out again.

He'd never known anguish, sorrow and heartache to be so effective after someone you loved had passed away.

Although Volt was told he hadn't died at home, but was out, he was never told how he was killed. His family wasn't told either, so he couldn't blame them. But Volt could just feel the pain surge through him. The sudden shock of the moment was almost too much to bear. The shock turned into aftershock. The aftershock turned into devastation. Then the devastation finally became suffering.

Whatever had done this, Volt knew it was the source of his problems. His father had always been the one there to cheer him up, but plunging his mind's hands further into the thought just inflicted more pain on him.

Was it supposed to be this way? Volt never saw his mother around much; she was always dashing around, hurrying to do chores. His uncle hardly ever visited. His aunt and grandfather were dead; leaving his grandmother, who was so old should could barely get herself out of her own house and normally needed his uncle to see to her. Volt didn't have an brothers, sisters or cousins. He had always wanted a sibling. Now he couldn't care less.

He wondered what he was going to do with his life. He had always wanted to be a warrior, although his fighting skills were pretty much rubbish. But now he wanted to learn. Not to become a warrior. But to avenge his father. He had heard that his father wasn't killed in some sort of accident, but he had been murdered by some sort of creature. His thoughts wandered slightly. How could he kill it on his own? He shook his head dismissively.

_I don't need help_, he thought coldly. _I don't need anyone. This is my problem. I'll solve it myself. _

Volt had been into girls quite a lot. Not surprising, for a young, teenaged male. Although, his father's passing and therefore his personality changing had forced him to forget about love.

Many of Volt's friends were worried that he was starting to lose himself in his realms of misery.

"Hey," a voice called out from the shadows.

"What do you want?" Volt sighed. A figure emerged. It was another male dragon, 14 years old. He had brown eyes, pale horns, a yellow underbelly and green scales. His wings were orange, and his golden tail blade was shaped into a ball, making his tail an effective weapon in combat. Although, most earth dragons had this feature, so it was nothing amazingly special.

"I came to see if you're coming to the festival," he said. "There's dancing, music, and probably laughter. But that last one will only reveal itself from the silence of the night if you join in." He held out an inviting paw.

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Volt. "I appreciate the offer, Slate, but I can't accept."

"Of course you can!" Slate cheered. "Remember, this festival only comes once a year…" Volt shot him a glare. Slate's smile quickly disappeared before he walked off sadly. As the lightning dragon turned his head back to the sea again, Slate walked over to another green male, only the scales were brighter on this new dragon, and he had deep purple eyes that boasted a calming gaze.

"How is he?" the dragon asked. Slate sighed.

"Not too good, Owen," he reported. "He's refusing to join in with the fun. He's like a completely different dragon now."

"I think he IS a completely different dragon now. Come on. We'd better get going to the town. The festival will start soon." As the two friends began to head off down to the village, Slate snatched once last look at his lonely friend, before reluctantly following Owen.

Clapping, laughter and joy emanated from everyone. There were colorful lights strung between the houses, and festive, joyous music blared from a band who were playing in the center of the village.

Slate and Owen made their way past a crowd of people by a store that was selling festive souvenirs and were met by several young, also-teenaged male dragons, all varying in colors and build.

"Hi, guys!" one chirped.

"Where's Volt?" another asked. "He always attends the festival."

"Not today, it seems," Owen sighed. "He just won't come." Slate looked up into the sky, where a shooting star gracefully skimmed across it's neighboring star.

"We need a miracle," Slate sighed before joining the others in celebrating.


	2. Chapter 2

The two young dragons opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"Good morning," the male greeted.

"Good morning to you, too," the female laughed. They stretched and lifted their tired bodies from the floor.

The male had a strong build and rich purple scales, complete with deep purple eyes, gleaming golden horns and a yellow underbelly. His tail blade formed a golden, sharp, knife-like attachment that could substitute a sword, which is quite effective, seeing as dragons can't use swords properly. His wing flesh was a smart orange, and the wing frames were golden.

The dragoness was also strong, with jet black scale and emerald green eyes. Four silver horns rested atop her beautiful head, which hosted a strange marking. Her breast scales and her wing flesh were a very light purple that could easily be considered pink, but her wing frames were the same color as her body scales. Her silver tail blade, like most dragons, resembled an elegant knife, although it had a hole in one side. She had silver shackles on her forelegs, hind legs and tail.

"How are you feeling, Spyro?" the dragoness asked.

"Well, after that rest, pretty good," answered Spyro. "How about you Cynder?" She smiled.

"Fine, thanks," she said. "It's great to finally have some peace now that Malefor's gone." They looked at each other. The truth was, Spyro and Cynder were really into each other. But they weren't always. Before Cynder hatched, her egg was stolen by a group of apes. As soon as she emerged from her egg, barely before she took her first breath, she was almost instantly corrupted by the Dark Master's powers.

The Dark Master, also known as Malefor, was said to be the first purple dragon in existence. It has been told that he had grown up with extraordinary powers and abilities, some so strange that even his friends would stay away from him sometimes.

Shortly after maturing, Malefor changed. He became greedy and violent. He quickly developed a bloodthirsty lust for more power. He wanted to rule over everything. He wanted to kill. He wanted to be a god.

He used his powers for dirty deeds, murdering dragons, dragonesses, cheetahs, moles and a whole array of other creatures.

Several years into his new life as a cold-blooded killer, Malefor used dark magic instead of elemental powers to summon horrific beasts from the Shadow Realms, where they had wreaked havoc and made the areas so inhospitable nothing could survive there for a couple of hours without being attacked by a group of this unimaginable creatures.

A war was started between peace and death.

Several hundred years later, a new purple dragon named Spyro, was hatched and raised among a family of dragonflies. He grew and learned to fight under the close tuition of the fire guardian, Ignitus, the electric guardian, Volteer, the ice guardian, Cyril, and finally, the earth guardian, Terrador.

This was about the same time Cynder's egg was stolen.

Spyro defeated Cynder in a battle of strength, speed and intelligence, and she returned from her adult form to her younger form, finally freed from the now-broken spell Malefor had placed on her. She was the same age as Spyro, and came from the same batch of eggs as him.

Later, Cynder ran away, ashamed of her actions, and upset by Sparx, who was being constantly paranoid and thinking her past was all her fault. He claimed having to 'sleep with one eye open for weeks, alternating eyes of course', and called Cynder 'the evil she-dragon' and 'the female of fright'.

Spyro chased her to the oddest places on the planet. Poisoned forests, floating pirate ships and even elemental caves. At last, he finally met the Ape King Gaul, who was holding Cynder captive.

During his chase, Spyro had experienced dreams from the Chronicler, as wise, white dragon who had certainly aged a lot. After Spyro's battle with Cynder, he temporarily lost his powers. The Chronicler helped him awaken these abilities via the dreams.

Spyro had his powers sucked out of him again by Gaul, leaving him to fight with nothing but melee attacks and Dragon Time, another power the Chronicler had taught him, allowing him to manipulate and therefore slow down time, giving him the ability to see events in time just moments before they happen.

Mortally wounding Gaul, the two combatants fall into a realm of Convexity; an immensely-powerful rift disturbance of the energy in time and space.

Spyro gets corrupted by the Convexity energy, turning his scales black and his eyes into blinding white balls of light. He uses a Convexity beam to finally kill Gaul, but the aftershock of the energy causes the location, Mt. Malefor, to collapse. Spyro returns to his true form and tells Sparx and Cynder to get close to him. He uses his last resort, Dragon Time, to quickly and swiftly develop a gleaming, golden crystal around them, that protected them from the rocks. The crystal resembled amber in a way.

Eventually, three years later, the crystal was broken by a new creature called a Grublin. Spyro and Cynder, now teenagers rather than kids, had collapsed out of the broken crystal, but remained unconscious. The whole mountain had now changed dramatically into a series of catacombs.

Spyro and Cynder wake up to find they had been shackled with two green, eerie, serpent-like pendants that keeps them together via dark magic.

After meeting up with Hunter, a cheetah from Avalar and a skilled bowman, they make their way to defeat Malefor at the Floating Islands, with an unfortunate event involving Ignitus's death along the way.

As they engage in a epic and truly stunning battle, Spyro and Cynder combine their powers to finally kill Malefor's physical form, locking him from returning into that body, and sealing his soul in a large, purple gemstone, which contained the spirits of the guardians from the past who had taught Malefor to control his powers when he was younger. As the world started to be destroyer by an ancient deity known as the Destroyer, whom Malefor had summoned a few days before, Cynder apologised to Spyro. Spyro told her not to be sorry, because all the horrors of their past were over. Cynder questioned if this was it. Ignitus's words started to echo in Spyro's head.

"Spyro… When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future." Spyro's eyes widened as he told Cynder to go, as he knew what he had to do. Cynder protested by saying that he didn't have to do anything, and that they should go. Spyro had said,

"Go where, Cynder? They'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart! But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." Cynder took a step forward, saying that she was with him, and Spyro began to build up a sphere of magnificent purple energy. At the last moment, Cynder leaned in and whispered the three words that gave Spyro the extra burst of energy he needed. The three words that he would remember for the rest of his life.

"I love you."

It was now a couple of weeks later. The Dragon Temple had been almost completely destroyed. The area of their final battle and the resting place of the gigantic purple gemstone had been the Dragon Temple.

Hunter had said to Spyro and Cynder at Twilight Falls,

"Malefor has taken control of the Dragon Temple, which he now suspends above the land."

After defeating Malefor, the Dragon Temple's sorry remains took a rather nasty fall and was churned to ruins. Surprisingly, it had landed in the same place as it had been originally, despite it had been floating over the Burned Lands.

The Manweersmalls had come from Mt. Boyzitbig to help rebuild the Temple, and the progress had accelerated strangely quickly.

Ever since Spyro was a kid, he had always liked the way 'Manweersmall' sounded like 'Man, we're small' and 'Boyzitbig' sounded like 'Boy's it big'. Despite it being an obvious fact, Cynder had never seemed to notice it before. Spyro had decided against his instinct and better nature to tell her just to see her reaction.

Ever since that day when they defeated Malefor, and Spyro heard the words that made his heart almost leap out of his mouth, the two dragons had slept together, finally having earned the chance to live happy lives with each other.

Ever since Cynder helped Spyro defeat the Dark Master, Sparx had changed his attitude against Cynder as much as his voice, and that's saying something. At first, he had a surfer-like voice, then, over the years in the time crystal formed by Spyro's Dragon Time powers, it became more mature and adult-like, making him seem like a totally different dragonfly.

Sparx always loved to crack jokes, and, quite truthfully, get on people's nerves. Oddly, he was older than his 'brother' by several days. Spyro had hatched and grew up alongside Sparx, being cared for by a family of dragonflies. Spyro's egg had ended up in the swamp where they lived after Ignitus sent it down the Silver River to prevent apes who had stormed the Temple from crushing it, and therefore killing the poor hatchling inside. This was the fate all the unfortunate eggs in the batch had endured but not survived. Except for Spyro's and Cynder's, which was the lucky one to be chosen to survive. Malefor had instructed the leader of the raid, a bulky and greedy ape named Trook, to save one egg to be taken to him. Trook was reluctant at first, but when he found out that Malefor was going to use the chosen hatchling to kill many more innocent creatures, he soon changed his mind.

Although the eggs were from the same batch, you'd only get the rare few beings siblings. It was a series of around twenty chosen eggs put into a pile in the Year of the Dragon to be watched over by the guardians.

Cynder was deeply ashamed of her past, but she didn't need to worry anymore.

Spyro and Cynder headed downstairs. A new floor had been added as an extra feature, seeing as Spyro and Cynder used to sleep out on a cold balcony and weren't very comfortable with it. Sparx used to sleep on Spyro's head, but now had his own room, which even he admitted was a bit large, but didn't go against the idea of having such a brilliant room. There was now an eating room; no more food in the Room of Visions.

The Room of Visions was a regular room with an extraordinary feature - there was a basin in the middle of the room. It was decorated with beautiful designs and carvings of dragons and dragoness, laughing, singing and dancing the night away. This basin was filled with mystical water. It wasn't just average water; it was crystal clear, and there was hardly any disturbance on the surface, even if you breathed on it. Tiny sky blue and gleaming white orbs that were the approximate size of an average housefly slowly and gently drifted upwards from the water's surface, fading away as they neared the ceiling. This was the Pool of Visions, a truly breathtaking artefact that possessed the unusual and strange ability to allow a select few dragons and dragoness to see thoughts, feelings and dreams of others, sometimes even permitting visions into the past, present or future, although for past and future, only a couple of weeks away or before at maximum.

Spyro and Cynder didn't know where the water in this splendid sight came from, but they knew that the basin itself came from a village not far from Avalar. The previous night they had held a festival, celebrating the Kiäsk, which translates from Latin as 'Time of Great Joy'. Normally they held it once every year for one night only to celebrate the joy of simply being alive, and everyone in the village would attend.

Apparently, this place was called Starrex. It was a humble little village with clean air that could do wonders for the sick. The main settlement was in the center of the area, although houses riddled the outskirts, where there were many trees, hills and cliffs. It was on the coast of the whole region, permitting it to a beach.

Overall, it was a quaint little place to live, but still quite peaceful.

Stocks and reserves of food in the Temple weren't always at their peak. Spyro and Terrador occasionally went out hunting, but there hadn't been many creatures about lately. Normally, the basic food was fish.

Spyro and Cynder hadn't actually come back, found the Temple being rebuilt and said hello to the guardians. The guardians and Sparx had been taking refuge in Warfang. It was a few long days before the returned. Sparx was almost overloaded with joy, Volteer was gabbling so fast no-one bothered to listen to him, Cyril was mostly silent and Terrador was his usual old self. They had already heard news of Ignitus's death, as it had travelled fast.

The first place the news had struck was Warfang, being the closest to the Burned Lands. Hunter's eagle, who was watching over the dragons, had returned to it's master to give the word. Everyone was completely forlorn. That was expressed in their expressions as Spyro and Cynder returned.

As the young dragon and dragoness ate, Spyro thought; now Malefor wasn't bugging everyone, what would he do with his life? He paused eating and glanced at Cynder, who had looked up at the same time. They both quickly pointed their heads downwards again, blushing. His mind wandered to the black dragoness's words back at that time…

"_Go where, Cynder?" Spyro sighed. "The world is breaking apart! But I think I can stop it." He looked up. "I think I'm meant to." _

"_Then I'm with you." Cynder took a step closer. As Spyro built up energy, she leaned in close just before Spyro unleashed the energy. "I love you."_

_Did she really mean what she said? _Spyro thought to himself. _Maybe I was hearing things… or… does she really and truly love me? And for that matter… _Spyro quickly shot another glance. _Do I love her? _He sighed, before continuing his breakfast. Cynder glanced up.

"Are you okay, Spyro?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Spyro replied, maybe a little too fast. Cynder quickly smiled before finishing the last of her fish. Spyro did the same, his thoughts secretly being rolled into a giant ball of many questions.

The room's doors burst open, and Sparx flew in, stretching his arms wide.

"Sooo," he yawned. "What's for breakfast?" He looked at Spyro and Cynder's plates, where two fish skeletons lay. "Yeah, mm hm," he mumbled, nodding. "Fish, fish and more fish. Brilliant, a full course of brain food." He sighed a lay on his brother's muzzle. "Could we at least vary the species of fish we caught?"

"Sparx, that's the only type of fish in the river," Cynder sighed.

"Well, the fish should bring their other-species friends!" Sparx suggested.

"What, so we can eat them?" Spyro laughed. "I don't think they'll happily oblige to that, Sparx."

"There's just no pleasing some dragons today," Sparx sighed, flying over to a smaller fish that was on the fish pile and taking it to the table, where he messily ate it with no plate. Spyro and Cynder stared at him as he even ate the bones. Sparx looked up.

"What? I'm hungry!" he said, his voice muffled. Spyro and Cynder chuckled nervously to themselves before heading out of the room.


End file.
